Transformers: cousin's sureshot and Novastar
by yamibrianna
Summary: Spike has two cousins, Lauren, and Brianna, they own a local auto shop, when the cons arrive to cause trouble for them! can the girls stay safe? or will they perish by decepticon hands? never the less, they can never stay safe forever, can the autobots save them from themselves? Optimus is guardian of bri, Jazz is guardian of Lauren, rated T for language. ( i suck at summarys)


Transformers: cousin's sureshot and Novastar.

? P.O.V.

I run into the workshop, met by my sister working on the hot rod red corvette, it's almost quitting time.

I'm Brianna, I'm 13 years old, I'm 5'5 , with long light brown hair with natural blond highlights, I'm a fairly tan girl with hazel eyes, I'm very mature for 13, many people thing I'm 15 or 16, I wear a pair of blue jeans covered in oil stain, I wear a white tank top with my hair pulled back.

"Lauren! Its quitting time!" I yell, my sister turns around.

My elder sister Lauren, my caretaker, She's 15 years old, and about to be 16 in feubary, she's 5,6 she makes, fixes and creates cars. She has dark short hair with black highlights, her eyes are a greyish blue, she's wearing a blue work set with a white tank top, she's covered in oil and grease, she's a very tan girl, strong and powerful, and she's taken care of me since I was a kid.

"Already? Damn time really flies" She says turning to the 1960's hot rod red stingray corvette, she turns off the light hanging from the hood, she bends down and puts her tools away and closes the red box, she picks up the heavy box, and walks across the messy workshop and places it on the shelf, I smile and slide down the railing.

Our workshop has 3 stories, the top floor has its own stairwell entirely, its where we sleep, and dress and wash, the kitchen was in the house portion, what was awesome is that we had a firemen's pole all the way down the 3 floors, the second floor had a large metal stare well to one side, the first floor had a high ceiling, the second is where we keep spare parts and were we fix things, there are several lifts on the back wall of the workshop, five I think, were going to get a sixth installed.

I reach the bottom of the stairs and jump down; I turn to my right where the door to the front desk is.

I open the door with ease, and walk into the front.

The room is a bright lively place, with light brown wood floors, The desk is a tan color, it has a number tag machine, above the built in desk is the number counter, you have to get a reaching stick to change it, At the front desk is a friend of Laurens, her name is Keiley Winchester, she's about 5'7 taller than me and Lauren, she's half black half white, she lives with her grandmother and grandfather after her grandmother got custody, she has a half little sister names kaylin, she's twelve I think, but she's spoiled to all hell, she's a bitch to, she's got a different father than Keiley, and they both have a little brother. Keiley's mom almost named her demonica, so we tease her all the time, Keiley is a strange girl none the less, making strange faces and noises but she's very nice. She has short black hair and glasses with brown eyes and light brown skin.

"Quitting time Keiley!" I say, walking across the room and around the wood coffee table, the couches and chairs are black leather, worn and old, we got them from a family friend, knowing our…_situation_….none the less, the walls had paintings of cars and various car creators, we had a fish tank on the left wall, various fish of all shapes and sizes, on the right side we had an exhibits of license plates and steering wheels, and joy sticks, some of the license plates were signed, as well as pictures.

I walk to the front which had large windows on either side of the glass double doors, I reach to the top of the windows and pull down the metal shutters, Keiley places the key locks on them, but not before I turn off the lights inside the windows, saying were open and turning on the sorry were closed signs.

I walk outside and down the cement stairs I walk to the side of our building, I see the grey box and generators, I stride over to the box and pull a set of keys out of my pocket, I open the fuse box and flip one of the switches, the Sign turned off.

I walk back to the front and look at the large sign, I sigh, "WOOD FAMILY CAR SERVICE" in large letters.

I shook my head and walk inside, I turn around and locked the door, I turn around to see Keiley shutting of the lights to the rec room, her light jacket on her shoulders and book bag in hand, she looks to me as she stuffed her keys into her pocket.

"You sure you don't want to stay for dinner? We're having takeout tonight..." I said, I liked company other than my sister, the only things we really talk out are the cars we have to return or get done or cars were going to get, then nothing, its aqward….

She shakes her head with a sad smile "nah, grandma gets mad when I'm not home in 30 minutes after quitting time, you know how long it takes to get home anyways, a twenty minute bus ride and a eight minute walk, then two minutes to wash up" She said, my head fell; Keiley strode across the room and places a hand on my shoulder "I'll see about tomorrow okay? Things will get better" she told me, I gave her a weary smile. She walked into the workshop as I shut off all of the lights in the front desk.

It took me about 2 minutes to shut off everything.

When I walk into the workshop Keiley was already gone and my sister is nowhere to be found. I see a flash of black come down the fireman's pole. I see my sister wearing her black leather wet jacket, her bangs fell in front of her face, she had laces up her knee high black leather boots, with the thin heels, she wears her black skirt, with the torn leggings, and she has black earrings hanging from her ears.

She picked up her bag, which had been thrown down, and looked at me; I leant against the door frame with my arms crossed "again?" I asked, she smirked and crossed the room to where several sets of keys were, "hey, he might be the one" she said, she was talking about Johnny, Johnny Williams, he's sixteen, black hair, and a bit of a bad boy, he has a reputation, and not a good one, but he's good with cars, he's also my sister's boyfriend, he rides a black motorcycle.

"you said that about the last 18 guys, maybe you should just…not…tell him about me, he'll leave like the others" I told her, she shook her head and frowned, "no he won't, and the other guys were screw ups" she told me plain and simple.

She grabs her keys from the top of the rack and shoves them in her bag. She checks for everything and smiles "bri, here's the take out number, get what you want, we made a lot to day, more than usual. Jess Jensen and shey are gone, so just remember to lock up okay?" she asked me, I nod and take the money from her and shove it into my front pocket. Before I can say another word, the roar of an engine cuts me off, Johnny's out front, she smiles, he makes her so happy, I look at her sadness in my eyes, because this might be their last date. She messes up my hair and smiles "see ya kid" I don't respond, just smile at her, I know my voice will betray me.

She ran outside and hopped onto the back of his motor cycle with her helmet on, he kissed her hand and she wrapped her arms around his waist, I silently watch as they drove off.

I sigh, and slowly turned off the lights after watching where they had disappeared to for three minutes.

I was just about to pull down the garage door, when I see several cars pull up, a blue and red truck, a police car, two Lamborghinis, a bug, an ambulance and several cars I don't recognize.

The bug was on the trailer of the truck, I couldn't see it in the dark.

Someone climbed out of the driver's seat of the front, and the passenger car.

"Hey Brianna, been a while Hu?" that voice…those cloths…that hair…? Is that..?

I carefully turn on the lights of the workshop, the light shines on him, my uncle and cousin stood before me, Sam wore his blue jeans with yellow boots, his button up tan shirt rolled up to his elbows, he had light brown short curly hair, with brown eyes. He was 5'8 taller than I my sister and Keiley. Next to him stood my uncle, Ron, he was a Fairley…._Large_….man, in his defense he was an older man, he was tan like my cousin, with a crew cut, his hair was a lighter shade of brown, he had his button up unbuttoned with a white shirt underneath.

"Sam?" I asked, baffled, it's been a while since they visited, why would they now?

"the one and only" my cousin said, he walked up to me, I hugged him, it's been years, I was seven when I last saw him, he wrapped his arms around me, and I smile, the smell of sweat and oil drifted into my nose, he's a hard worker, always has been always will be.

I pull back, baffled, smiling like an idiot, "Sam you-you look-….you look gr- your hair it's so curly, yo-you grew so much!" I say, going on like an idiot, he cut me off "you're bigger too, look at you, your hairs so long, and you matured." He said, happy to see me, smiling, he laughed a little, and so did I.

I turn to my uncle, with a smile, "Uncle Ron!" I walk up to him and hugged him, he laughed and wrapped his arms around me, his voice is worn and old, but has this warm knowing feeling to it.

I smile brightly, ignoring the cars behind him, I giggle "I missed you two so much!" I said, he pat my back as we pulled back "it's been a long time hasn't it? How old are you? 10, 11?" he asked me, I laugh "13 actually!" I said, he smiled and pretended to look surprised "then I have a lot of birthdays to make up don't I?" I laughed it off, and look back to my cousin entering the workshop again. "So what brings you guys here?" I asked, clapping my hands together.

Sam rubbed the back of his head, "we need aunt lily to repair a car for us." He told me.

My blood ran cold, my face went blank, eyes slightly wide, and eye brows raised, I didn't say anything for a few moments.

"Are you okay?" he asked me, I shook my head "yeah, moms not here" I told him turning away and walking into the workshop, opening the drawers and pulling a small machine out.

"Oh, where is she?" Sam asked me, I don't bother to turn around "mom and dad are on a trip, they couldn't take me and Lauren" I told him, "Oh…okay then…we'll just go to another auto shop…" Sam turned with my uncle to leave.

I quickly responded "I know how to fix cars, been doing it since I was 7 and a half, it's not like I can't fix it" I told him, he turned back to me as I walked out with a large flash light strapped to my shoulder, I had a head set on, it strapped to the back of my head, they had special glasses on them to help me see, I do have glasses, I just don't where them while working, my tool belt was strapped around my waist, and it jingled as I walked outside.

"I'm guessing it's the bug on the trailer?" I asked, walking to the side of the large red and blue truck. "Yeah…" Uncle Ron said, I turned on my light, and I gasped, this poor car!

The poor thing was banged up to all hell, it was missing two rims, one of which was hanging on by a broken screw, two tires where flat, one was missing, and the last was in shreds, the windshield was gone, one or the doors was hanging on by a hinge, one headlight was falling out, and the other was gone completely, the bumper was torn in two, and the front was mangled, with hood was twisted, and the trunk was punctured.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!?" I yelled, climbing the trailer to get a good look at the torn up interior, I was horrified "DID YOU TAKE IT TO A MONTER TRUCK RALLY OF SOME SHIT!?" I screamed, running my hands through my light brown hair, the truck Is still running.

Sam cringed at my words slightly shocked that I talked like that, he looked so nervous.

I jump down and step up onto the side of the truck and open the door, not bothering to strap myself in, I back the truck up and expertly turn it around, so the bug can be unloaded.

Climbing out I jump down and run across the shop and throw open the drawers, looking for the iron cables, I slam the drawers shut and run to the second floor, I rip open the door, "ummm bri?" I can hear my cousin nervously ask, I saw the cables lying on the drafting table, I grab them and strap it to my belt. I run over to the fire man's pole and slide down, surprising him, I was about halfway down when I push myself off and army role, I didn't notice the cars role back abruptly, my uncle and cousin gasp in surprise, I run over to the bug and strap one end of the cables to the bug and the other to the chain end on a crank.

I ran back to the bug and pull the block out from under the wheels, I run back to the crank.

I released the lock of the crank and began to push, soon the bug and rolled back carefully to the lift.

I pushed the lock back, and released the cables from the chain; I run over to the bug and unclasp the cable.

I pulled the glasses down to my eyes, I cursed and go over to the shelf and gripped my red tool box, I open it and pull on my gloves.

My cousin stared nervously at what I was doing.

"Pull the other cars in if you want, there's enough room." I said not looking away as I pulled out my wire cutters and went over to the rim; the screw was crooked so I wouldn't be able to just unscrew it.

"Spike"

"Sparkplug"

This made me stop; I looked over to my uncle and cousin with a puzzled expression.

"That's what everyone calls us." Sa-…_Spike_ said, I gave a nod, and a freaked out expression, I return to my work, spike went over to the other cars and pulled them in one by one.

Uncle ro-…_sparkplug_….helped to, I had various tools out now, once all the cars where in, biggest in back, smallest in front, I started, I pushed a button on the panel hanging down from the ceiling, I press the up button and lifted the bug so it was easy to reach everything without bending down.

I held the wire cutters to the screw and squeezed until it broke off.

The cars alarms went off, I dropped my wire cutters in surprise "what the fuck!?" I scream at my cousin "Th-they just have a few _Bugs_ It won't happen again" I felt like he was speaking to the cars more than me when he hit the red Lamborghini with his foot.

I growl as I nod, "it better not! I need silence if you want this bu-" "bumblebee" he told me, I raised an eye brow "_His _name is _Bumblebee_" I nod, and gave turned back to my work "if you want _Bumblebee_ to survive then I need silence" I told him as he and uncle sparkplug nod.

I return to my work, with little to no bugs with the cars.

-3 hours later—

I was almost done fixing bumblebee to their joy. All I had to do now was give him a new headlight and I will be done.

"So…where Lauren?" spike asked, I stopped for a moment, before shaking it off "date" I said, sparkplug spoke this time "she's on a date? Your dad must be so mad!" he said laughing with spike "not really, she's been dating for a while, he got used to it." I said going over to the rack and grabbing a few headlights seeing which matched the removed one, once I found the right pair I return to the bug and tore open the packs, and began connecting the wires.

"Really? Damn, my brothers gone soft!" he yelled laughing out loud with spike.

"You could say that..." I mumbled, too soft for anyone to hear.

My hand felt wet all of the sudden and it hurt like hell, maybe I cut myself, but when I looked down I was surprised to see something pink burning my fingers.

"FUCK!" I scream and fall back, I hold my hand as tears prick my eyes, and I scream.

"Bri!?" spike yelled as he ran over to me, "Brianna!?" uncle sparkplug yelled, I scream louder in pain as this strange substance burns my skin.

Spike knelt down next to me, I tried to pull my arm away but uncle sparkplug gripped my arm and I heard spike yell "ENERGON! ENERGONS ON HER HAND!" energon? What? The next thing I know I hear shifting metal, and voices laced with robotics called out "Let me see her!" someone much larger than I picked me up, I felt a warm yet cold hard …hand? Picks me up, what the hell?! At this point I don't really care, my whole hand burns now.

Something wet covers my hand, the burning stops and the pain is fading away.

"Is she gunna be alright?" a thick country accent laced with a metallic accent fills my ears "yeah, doc, is the girl gonna be okay?" a blackish voice asks.

"Yes, she just has some burns" this voice is much closer, and the handshakes when it spoke, must be the one holding me.

A cool cream is spread across my hand, and cotton wrapped around my hand, I sigh, relief flooded my senses.

I open my eyes with a groan, light, something bright, I blink a few times and bring my non injured hand up to my eyes and flip the glasses up I rub my eyes.

Then I saw something that made my blood run cold. A large robot. Was looking down at me. I look around slowly, only to see various others of all shapes sizes, colors, and accent.

I close my eyes and breathe my poor heart.

"All of you back away! Her heart rates triple what it should be!" The one holding me yelled.

Robots. That could talk. That could emote. That knew my vital stats.

I shakily speak "c-c-ca-can you p-p-lease p-put me d-d-d-down no-now?" I ask, the color drained from my face, he carefully lowered me down so I stood, the robots had backed away, My cousin and uncle stood there, looking very nervous.

"b-b-bri we can explain!" spike said putting his hands up trying to calm me.

I slowly walk to the bug, and pick up my tools and put in the last headlight. And shakily back away from it. I walk over to the garage doors and click a button and they slide down, I shakily turn around, taking in everything, and then I close my eyes, I suck in a breath, and then.

I screamed.

It echoed of the walls, and the robots jump back in surprise, my cousin and uncle to, I kept screaming, I hear the sound of a motor cycle pulling out. My sister's home, I turn to see if Johnny's gone, once he is I push the button and garage door goes up, I crawl under the door despite their protests." LAUREN! LAUREN!AHHHHHHH!" I scream, my sister jumps back in surprise, "bri?! What the hell!?" she yelled, running up to me as fast as the heels would let her "LAUREN! LAUREN! WE NEED TO RUN!" I yell, she shakes her head and looks at my hand "What the fuck happened to your hand!?" she yells as uncle sparkplug and spike run up to us "oh- hi-hi Lauren!" spike said nervously, rubbing the back or his head, sparkplug spoke up "w-we were just visiting, we needed her to fix up a car! And she burnt her hand!" sparkplug said, I whip around "NO! YOUR ALLIEN FRIENDS DID THIS TO ME! YOU LIAR!" I scream at my uncle my sister growled and pulled me back around to her, "Brianna! What has gotten into you!? Aliens!? Really!? Have you been working in a closed workshop again!? You know the fumes are bad for you!" she yelled at me, I was about to retort when a menacing voice cut me off.

"_so the fleshlings have relatives, and she's a screamer_" Our faces paled as we look up to see a red...thing…. he had red eyes, he definitely was not going to be like the others, Spike grabbed my and sparkplug grabbed my sister, they pulled us to the workshop.

"DECEPTICONS!" spike yelled, as an all sliver robot accompanied by two others that looked like the red thing, and one blue thing that reminded me of a tape recorder.

Then all hell went down.

The others ran out, and the bug drove itself and transformed into one of them.

CRASH!

SCREECH!

BANG!  
BOOM!  
SHING!  
CLANG!

Gunshots were heard, and metal clashing against metal, I tried my best to keep up with spike, but something grabbed the back of my shirt, talons ripped through the fabric and barely scratched my back, but enough to make it bleed some, I screamed

"BRIANNA!" three voices cried in unison, my sisters voice was frantic, spike and sparkplug were to but not as much as Lauren, I heard him yell something about optimus and laser beak and Brianna.

"Hang on Brianna!" a deep comforting fatherly voice called out, I yelled as this bird like thing dove higher locking the wind out of me, I quickly remembered I wore a sleeveless button up, I undid the buttons and pulled my arms in, I feel the fabric side around my arms, and the next thing I know the air is rushing around me, creating a vacuum of air, the same fatherly voice called out "Brianna!" I open my eyes to see him and the silver one are fighting. "BRIANNA!" a metal hand gently wrapped around me, I moved slightly in the gentle grasp as he ran, "AUTOBOTS PROTECT THE HUMANS!" The one holding me yelled, the next few moments were a blur, but the next thing i knew I was thrown to the ground, the red robot yelled, he was pinned by someone named, "_thundercracker_", had his gun thing to the trucks head, worry and fear struck my heart, no, not for my wellbeing, but his.

I was thrown into the garage but not too far away from the robots. I look behind me and saw a sharp tool, I didn't know what it was but I grabbed it, and ran over to the table, my sling shot.

I ran out and put the tool into the sling shot, I pull back as I aim, then I yell "HEY! FUCKFACE!" this made him look at me, a puzzled expression on his face.

"TAKE THIS YOU LITTLE SHIT!" I let the sling shot go, and the tool pierced the red eye of the robot.

He yells and holds his eye, and the other two that looked like him held their eyes as well.

I run over to the red robot "are you okay!?" I scream, he opens his eyes "yeah! Nice shot young one!" he said getting up "IM 13! " I scream, it was fine with my sister, but him, nu-uh.

He lets out a deep laugh as I pull a screw driver out of my tool belt and placed it in the sling shot.

I glare at the red robot "HEY! DUNDER HEAD! THIS IS FOR CALLING ME A FLESHLING!" I yelled and let the screw driver fly; it pierced what looked like the top of a cockpit. He yelled as the others held their chests as well, that pink substance called…energon! Ran down them.

My sister got the same Idea but with her bebe gun, and shot that bird called laser beak. He nailed its wing a few times before it had energon leaking of its wing, it cried out and went to that blue tape recorder robot, I pulled out a nail from my belt, and aimed, its tape compartment opened and I took that opportunity, the nail hit the inside of the compartment and he yelled in a monotone voice, I laughed and first pumped "score!" I yell.

The silver one, whom of which I assumed was their leader noticed how injured his team was.

He growled and yelled "decepticons retreat!" the voice was pure evil, they all took off into the air as me and Lauren cheered "NOT IN OUR HOUSE!" I yelled and laughed, I moved a certain way and I suck in a sharp breath, and my sis laughed, "Looks like you need a doctor" she said, I grumbled under my breath.

"I'll take a look at you" said the one they called doctor, I looked warily at him "My names ratchet" he told me, a gave him a smile, and held my hand out "Brianna nigolete woodland" I said he held a finger out and I shook it, the robots laugh.

We return inside and they placed a metal board across one of the lifts and put it to eye level, he wrapped my back and gave me and my sister a full check over.

"So I believe a full introduction is in order" The biggest one said, the leader.

"I am Optimus prime, we are autobots, anatomic organisms from the planet crybertron, far away from earth, the substance that burned your hand and leaked from the others, is energon, the lifeblood of all cybertronians, the ones you saw us fighting were decepticons, evil beings who wish to control crybertron, and destroy earth, We have waged war for thousands of years, over our planets supply of energon, the silver mech you saw me fighting was their leader, megatron, someone whom of which I considered a brother, he has slaughtered many, and will continue this. The red winged mech is his second in command, starscream, and the purple one, skywarp, and the blue one, thundercracker, are a part of his trine, he cannot survive without them. The blue mech is soundwave, third in command, he and several cassettes or different incarnations, two of them are ravage a catlike deception, and the bird, laserbeak, you met. And instead of hearts we have a spark, a spirit of all cybertronians, without it, we have no soul, it is given to us by the allspark, which has all of crybertrons knowledge." He said, we nod as we took in this information.

He gestured to the others.

"I'm Jazz, second in command" he said, he sounded so cool, he was silver and black with various other colors, and he wore a visor over his eyes.

"I'm prowl, I enforce the rules" he said, his voice carried an amazing authority, his alt mode was a police car, makes sense.

"I'm sunstreaker!" "I'm sideswipe!" "Were the twins!" They said in unison, the yellow one seemed very high matinece, whereas the red one seemed looser, and the Lamborghinis.

"My names wheeljack, I'm the scientist" He already seemed crazy just by looking at him.

"I'm bumblebee! The scout!" The yellow bug said, I giggled at this, he smiled "Thanks for fixing me up, ratch couldn't do it himself, he couldn't replace all of the parts!" He laughed; I smile "no problem! What we mechanics do!" I said, this made us all laugh.

"I'm hound!" He was a green mech, he transforms into a jeep, not bad.

"I'm ratchet, medic" We already met him, he transforms into an ambulance.

"An I'm ironhide, weapons specialist." He said, I laugh; he was a red mech.

"Well I'm Brianna nigolete woodland, I'm 13, and I've worked here well, forever!" I rubbed the back of my head and swung my legs, they nodded.

"I'm Lauren Cecilia woodland, I'm 15 about to turn 16, I taught her everything she knows."

For the next hour we all talked about ourselves and had fun.

And for once

I was happy

Normal pov.

Brianna looked around, and after a moment proceeded to climb the ladder, she turned a latch and pushed it open.

A soft breeze blew her hair back and forth; she hauled herself up so she was on the roof.

She walked to the center of the roof and sat, she laid back and looked up at the sky

Optimus awoke, the sound of something closing made him jump, he looked around, the others were still recharging, sparkplug lay inside of hound, and spike in bee, a soft voice made him look up, carried by the wind, he turned his audio receptors on high, he heard it.

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow__  
A bed of grass, a soft green pillow__  
Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes__  
And when again they open, the sun will rise.___

Here it's safe, here it's warm_  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm__  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true__  
Here is the place where I love you.___

Deep in the meadow, hidden far away_  
A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray__  
Forget your woes and let your troubles lay__  
And when again it's morning, they'll wash away.___

Here it's safe, here it's warm_  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm__  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true__  
Here is the place where I love you.__  
_

Optimus carefully ventured outside to see who was singing.

_Badadadada...___

Here is the place where I love you.__

Deep in the meadow, hidden far away_  
A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray__  
Forget your woes and let your troubles lay__  
And when again it's morning, they'll wash away.___

Here it's safe, here it's warm_  
Here the__daisies__guard you from every harm__  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true__  
Here is the place where I love you._

Optimus looked to see young Brianna, singing to the sky, for some reason he felt like she was singing to someone rather than no one, and her voice, carried a sad tone, he wished he could hug the poor thing.

But instead, he went back inside, leaving the girl to herself.

With the starts to comfort her.

"Nova?"

"No, how about bullet?"

"To plain, how about harlot?"

"HELL NO!"

Everyone was awake and refueled and fed, new bandages had been applied, new clothing, everyone was washed, and happy, they now sat in the garage, arguing about what to call their new human companions.

The shop was closed today, it was Saturday after all.

"How about Novastar?" Brianna piped in, this caught their attention, and she sat cross legged on the floor, ratchet nodded "yes, that has sort of a ring to it!" they all agreed on the name, Brianna was now Novastar, or star for short.

Lauren thought for a moment "I kind of like the name sure shot" she said, they all agreed.

And off they go, the woodland sisters took their first step into becoming a part of the autobot family.

As sureshot and Novastar.


End file.
